


1. Not Going Home For Christmas

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pre Relationship, fandom advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Due to a parkour accident, Lewis is stuck at his apartment for christmas instead of at home with his family. Thankfully he gets a little company from his friend Tom.
Day one of fandom advent, already late as per usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you are all thinking 'what? This is a ship?' yes, yes it is. It is a ship I hold close to my heart and have decided to focus on for the fandom advent. The entire advent will be 'a year in the life' type thing showing their relationship develop from friends to lovers. I'm hoping to convert people to this ship but honestly i think I am mostly writing this for me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

_**December 22nd** _

In hindsight Tom really should of taken into account the fact that it is winter and most surfaces have a thin layer of frost/ice. He also should’ve known that Lewis was not one to back down from a challenge, even a physical one. But the image of Lewis doing parkour was just too good for Tom to pass up.   
In a way it was worth it. Lewis was just as graceful as Tom imagined as he jumped from trash can to bench (as in not graceful at all) and when Lewis inevitably slipped and landed hard on the concrete pathway, Tom couldn’t help the melody of laughs that escaped his mouth.   
However when Lewis didn’t get up because his ‘leg hurt’ all fun was over and Tom went into panic mode. After coming to the painful conclusion that there was no way Lewis was walking, the other man had picked him up bridal style and walked the 20 minutes to the emergency room.   
And now here Tom was, almost an hour later, waiting for Lewis to get a cast on his leg because somehow the idiot had managed to break his fucking leg in the small fall. No matter how many times Lewis had told Tom it wasn’t his fault, the man couldn’t help but feel guilty. He was the one that encouraged Lewis to attempt some parkour moves, knowing full well exactly how athletic and graceful Lewis is. However Lewis did have a point when he said he choose to be an idiot and that Tom can’t control what he does. But still. 

“Thanks nurse, I would very much like crutches thanks.”   
The sounds of Lewis’ sarcastic voice drew Tom’s attention right away. Looking up he saw a nurse push a wheelchair with a slightly grumpy looking Lewis towards him.

“I’ll be right back with your crutches Mr. Brindley. Then you are free to head home and rest.”  
Lewis grumbled under his voice as the nurse left and turned his attention to Tom.

“Can you believe that she actually had to ask if Ineeded crutches? Like how else am I supposed to get around with a broken leg?? Just hop everywhere?”  
Tom couldn’t help but giggle at the mental image of Lewis hoping everywhere and it seemed Lewis couldn’t either as both men burst out laughing. Their voices only quieting once the nurse returns with Lewis’ crutches.

“I’ll call us a cab.”  
Lewis’ busied himself with attempting to stand with his crutches as Tom calls the cab company.

“Alright, they will be here in 10 minutes.”  
Lewis smiles at Tom from the seat he had managed to move to.

“Cool. That gives me enough time to call my parents. Better let them know I won’t be able to drive to theirs for christmas before they get everything ready for me.”  
Tom could swear he could actually feel his heat break.

“You won’t be going home for christmas?”  
Lewis looked up from his phone and towards Tom.

“Can’t drive with my leg like this so can’t actually get there. It’s all good though, a quiet christmas at home actually sounds nice.”   
Lewis finished dialing his parent’s number and place the phone to his ear. Tom just sat back and listened to Lewis explain everything to his parents and couldn’t help the guilt that was eating away at him. 

 

_**December 25th, Christmas Afternoon** _

Lewis frowned at the empty gin bottle on the kitchen counter. He really should’ve gotten a new bottle before the other day but in his defence he really didn’t imagine his christmas day would consist of him drinking alone in his apartment and playing computer games.   
He would be lying if he said he wasn’t lonely, christmas was a time for family and friends and all that, but there was also something nice about having sometime to himself. Although he supposed he would be getting quite a lot of alone time now as he was stuck in a cast for the next eight weeks.   
A knock at the door drew Lewis’ attention.

“Who on earth could that be?”  
Lewis mumbled to himself as he used his crutches to hop towards the door and unlock it.

“Tom?”   
Tom smiled at Lewis and held up a neatly wrapped bottle.

“Merry Christmas, Lewis. Can I come in?”  
Lewis nodded and moved the the side so Tom could enter the apartment, Lewis was greatful when Tom closed the door for him and both men made their way towards the couch. Once seated, Tom handed the bottle over to Lewis.

“Thanks. I don’t mean to sound rude but shouldn’t you be with your family?”  
Thankfully Tom didn’t seem to take any offence to Lewis’ question and smiled at him.

“Meh, wasn’t feeling the whole family thing this year. And I just got that game you never shut up about and thought you could show me how to play cause at first glance it looks way too confusing.”  
As Tom spoke, Lewis unwrapped the bottle and was glad to see it was his favourite brand of gin. 

“Oh you finally got CIV?”  
Tom lifted up his side bag and happily patted it.

“Yeap, brought my laptop and everything. I’m fully prepare to be taught by the CIV master.”   
Lewis laughed and handed the bottle back over to Tom.

“You make us some drinks and I suppose I can teach you my ways.”  
Tom stood, bottle in hand and laptop bag left on his seat.

“Gin really is the way to your heart.”  
Lewis smirked at Tom.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

The rest of their day was filled CIV and Gin and Lewis was actually thankful that his attempt at parkour had landed him with a broken leg. Looking over at Tom and seeing a smile on his face made Lewis feel content and while it wasn’t a traditional christmas it was just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are at all curious, this pic was inspired by 10 seconds from a GTA video where Tom looses his shit at the idea of Lewis doing parkour. His laugh fuelled my soul


End file.
